Roots
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "Sora stared at Xehanort with a renewed hatred in his eyes, but they were also wide with a sense of betrayal."


Sora glared at the boy in front of him. Well, boy put it into way too innocent terms, "Admit it, Xehanort. You're cornered by me." He gestured to Riku with his hand while the other kept the Kingdom Key pressed against tanned skin, "He can follow and intercept you." A wave to Kairi, "To be honest her light probably repulses you." Finally one more to the posse behind him consisting of Aqua, Lea, Ven, and Roxas, "And let's not forget the other multitude of blades aimed right at you. Two of whom I know are spectacular at blowing things up, one has smashed a computer to bits, and the other isn't a slouch either."

Ventus pouted a little. He deserved a badass recommendation, didn't he? However, it was soon forgotten as Xehanort tried making a move. Sora's normally warm heart had been dipped in liquid nitrogen, apparently, "Not a move!" Golden eyes glared into blue and they bit back with just as much force, perhaps more with the snarl of fury they held. Xehanort was just as passive as he had always been, while Sora was a beautiful foil of losing himself in anger, "Don't. Even. _**Breathe**_."

Riku arched one of his eyebrows, "Sora, hey, I got a bone to pick with him, too, but you're getting a little..."

He shrugged at Kairi and she shrugged back while finishing the sentence, "Mean." Sora lowered his gaze a little; either contemplating his shoes or his sudden ruthlessness. Roxas made a small coughing noise, probably to get Sora to pay attention and focus on his actions later.

The Xehanort uttered a small sentence. "E teth'd ghuf oui luimt ryja cilr yh elo raynd, Sora."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all stiffened. Sora stared at Xehanort with a renewed hatred in his eyes, but they were also wide with a sense of betrayal. That was Al Bhed, a typical "code" used among Destiny Island natives that left few unaware of it. In fact, many were very fluent in it, and often conversations ended up being bilingual. But how did Xehanort know?

Sora didn't realize he had lowered his Keyblade until Xehanort began pacing, "Ur, ruf dra rekr yht sekrdo cyjeun ryc vymmah."

"Crid ib, mucan!" Sora spat back, "Ruf TYNA oui icat dra myhkiyka uv so vunavydranc!"

Ventus looked at Kairi and Riku's stunned expressions while Sora and Xehanort argued, "Um...?" Riku and Kairi looked at each other, and decided a few words of privacy from the others.

"Riku, ruf tuac ra ghuf Al Bhed?" Kairi asked.

"Tihhu." Riku said.

"What are you saying?" Lea sighed.

Aqua shushed him with a flick of her hand, "Respect that they don't want us to know-"

"Al Bhed, a Destiny Island dialect." Riku quipped.

He glanced back as Sora yelled what sounded like a very choice set of words, "OUI PYCDYNT LREMT! OUI NYBECD UV DRA CAY YHT MYHT! OUI VILGEHK SUHCDAN! OUI TYNA LMYES DRYD CILR Y BYNYTECA LNAYDAT Y RAYNDMACC CRAMM MEGA OUI?!"

Xehanort seemed amused, "Ys E naymmo ymm dryd runnepma? Oui cuiht mega oui'na drnufehk y dasban dyhdnis."

"PA XIEAD!" Sora yelled again, tears streaming down his contorted features.

Kairi was looking immensely disturbed, "I-I never thought Sora..."

Even Roxas looked alarmed at the rage since he could pick up traces of Al Bhed through his connections to Sora, "Did he just say f-"

"Shush." Lea snapped.

Ventus walked up to Riku as the two islanders continued their arguing, "Well, what ARE they saying?"

Riku licked his lips, "Uh... well, Sora's accusing him of lying while he insists that he is... indeed... A-a native." This was as emotionally grueling for him as it was for Sora. He couldn't believe any of this. "The evidence he brings up is... alarming." Riku left out Xehanort's taunting laugh that he honestly hated how tiny the islands were. That hit way too close to his heart.

"Fro tet oui ajah knuf teccydecveat fedr cilr y payidevim, banvald funmt, yc csymm yc ed ec? Ruf luimt oui padnyo ouin RUSA? RUF LUIMT OUI?!" Sora cried. "Nasaspan dra cgo, yht ulayh, yht dra Paopu vnied cu cfaad yht neba dryd zicd aydehk uha luimt mad dra dycda mehkan vun tyoc! Nasaspan dra cay cymd eh dra yen yht dra vmufanc dryd zuehat ed!" He then said agonizingly soft, "_Tet hudrehk uv ed sayh yhodrehk du oui?_"

Everyone seemed to halt and stare as Xehanort wiped up a tear. Yet he only laughed, "Ruf _luimt_ ed sayh cusadrehk? Ed fyc y _bnecuh_. Y bnecuh dra cewa uv y knyeh uv cyht dryd luhcdneldat yht duna yd so raynd ihdem E fyc _pakkehk_ du mayja!"

He summoned a dark portal, and everyone was too busy trying to understand to catch him, "Kuutpoa, so namydeja uv dra cay."

Sora finally seemed to give out as he fell to his knees. He was unable to say anything but gibbered expressions of disbelief at the fact that, like it or not, his beloved home had created the monster in front of him.

* * *

Welp Al Bhed to the rescue along with insp. from a tumblr acquaintance of mine by rakatakat

EDIT: Well since people wanna know what they're saying, the language is a fictional one called Al Bhed (mentioned earlier) made for Final Fantasy X. If you really want to know so badly what they're saying there are several translators accessible online. But for the really lazy ones, here:

_YMX: "I didn't know you could have such an icy heart, [Sora]." (cont.) "Oh, how the high and mighty savior has fallen."_

_Sora: "Shut up, loser! How DARE you used the language of my forefathers!"_

_(Kairi asks Riku how YMX knows Al Bhed and he says he doesn't know)_

_Sora (again): "YOU BASTARD CHILD! YOU RAPIST OF THE SEA AND LAND! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU DARE CLAIM THAT SUCH A PARADISE CREATED A HEARTLESS SHELL LIKE YOU?!" (just FYI I imagine the insults he uses are natural Destiny Island insults- phrases specific to the culture. Also, sorry if anyone is offended by the choice of words)_

_YMX: "Am I really all that horrible? You sound like you're throwing a temper tantrum." (obviously very unfazed by Sora's anger)_

_Sora: "BE QUIET!" (cont.) "Why did you even grow dissatisfied with such a beautiful, perfect world, as small as it is? How could you betray your HOME? HOW COULD YOU?! Remember the sky, and ocean, and the Paopu fruit so sweet and ripe that just eating one could let the taste linger for days! Remember the sea salt in the air and the flowers that joined it! Did nothing of it mean anything to you?"_

_YMX: "How could it mean something? It was a prison. A prison the size of a grain of sand that constricted and tore at my heart until I was begging to leave!" (cont.) "Goodbye, my relative of the sea." (I also imagine "relative of the sea" is another way of saying a fellow islander, since the islands have such a small population and such)_


End file.
